


Virgin Happiness

by arlene28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can you get Kevin to rest?</p><p>oneshot</p><p>Written for a facebook friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Happiness

Virgin Happiness

 

I come out of my room and head to the main library to grab breakfast. As I walk past Kevin’s room I listen for a minute. It’s silent in there so hopefully he’s finally decided to get some rest. I peek into Sam’s and Dean’s rooms but they’re not there. If Dean’s up this early the boy’s must’ve caught a case. I give an exasperated sigh as I enter the library and spot Kevin sitting in the same chair, in the same clothes, as last night. I spot a piece of paper on the kitchen counter and go look at it.

Rose,  
Got a case so Dean and I will be gone for a couple of days.  
Cas is with us. We tried to get Kevin to eat and sleep  
But he refused. See what you can do? DO NOT go  
And talk to Crowley!!  
S + D

P.S. Love you Baby xxx

I smile knowing that Dean wrote the last line. He’s sweet. We sleep together occasionally and I guess you could even say we love each other. We’re not IN love with each other though. Neither of us are stupid enough to think this life could end in a suburban family with a white picket fence. So, we aren’t exclusive. We sleep with other people regularly. Hell, I’ve slept with Cas and Gabriel too. Yet he still writes little lines like that on notes. I make some breakfast and coffee for Kevin and then take them to the table Kevin’s working at. I flip the book he’s studying shut and put the plate and cup in front of him.

“Eat then go get some sleep.” I demand.

“Can’t.” He mumbles scribbling notes down.

“Kevin! Eat and get some sleep.” I say quietly, placing my hands on his.

“I have to get this done!” He cries pushing the food and drink off the table. 

“Kevin! You can take some time to rest!” I cry back.

“No! I can’t! Don’t you get it!? I have to get this done before I die!” He yells.

“What do you mean before you die?”

“Oh come on! You think I haven’t noticed that everyone but you four end up dead?! Everyone in this line of work has an expiration date! I’m going to die! We’re all going to die! And you know what the worst part is? I’m going to die a virgin!” 

“Rant over now?” I ask quietly when he’s been quiet for a couple of minutes.

“Yes.” He replies sadly.

“Firstly, yes we do all have expiration dates, everyone does and admittedly hunters have an earlier date than most. So, no, I’m not gonna try to reassure you that you’re not going to die. But killing yourself even earlier is not the answer, Kevin.” 

“I guess.” He says disbelievingly.

“Secondly, you’re a virgin?”

“Y… yes.”

“Seriously? But you had a girlfriend!”

“We never did anything! We were too busy studying.”

“Well talk to Dean. I’m sure he knows someone who can deal with your problem.” I shrug.

“Maybe I don’t want to have sex with a stranger.” He frowns.

“Is this your way of telling me you’re gay and want to lose your virginity to one of the guys?” I ask, raising an eyebrow. 

“No! I’m saying, that’s what my problem is! I don’t want to die a virgin but I don’t want to have sex with a WOMAN I don’t know.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to say goodbye to one of those standards.” I smile.

Suddenly, there’s a bang from the basement where Crowley is. I sigh and decide to go see what he’s up to now. When I enter the room Crowley is standing in the middle of it and the chair is on the floor by the door. Obviously, he threw it.

“Did you want something or are you just being a temper tantruming two year old?” I ask, sardonically.

“Just lost my cool a bit, that’s all Love.” He smirks.

“Okay then.”

“Wait! I heard the boy, you know.” He smirks as I go to head out the door.

“Leave him alone Crowley.” I growl.

“I have no interest in the boy anymore. I don’t need him.” He smirks.

“Good.” I say turning towards the door again.

“Maybe YOU should help him with his problem.” Crowley calls as I leave the room. 

I frown as I head back to the library. Crowley’s a gigantic pain in the ass but maybe he has a point. I could help Kevin with his problem. I’m certainly experienced enough to make sure he enjoys it. He also has a point, as much as I like to think we can protect him, chances are he’ll die sooner rather than later. At least I can do SOMETHING for him. I’m thinking this all through as I head back and when I see him fervently scribbling again I make up my mind. I’ll do it. I walk up to him and grab the pen out of his hands. He looks up at me about to yell when I lean down and plant my lips on his. He tenses for a second but then leans in to me further. I lick along the seam of his lips and he opens his mouth for me. I plunge my tongue into his mouth and straddle his lap. I wrap my arms round his neck and rub myself against his budding erection. He moans into my mouth and gingerly places his hands on my hips.

“How about we head to a bedroom?” I ask seductively, nibbling along his neck.

“R… really?” He asks, eyes wide.

“If you want to?”

“Hell yes!” He cries looking like an overexcited puppy.

I stand up and pull him along to my room. I pull him in and close the door. I gently push him down onto my bed. As he sits on the edge of my bed I begin stripping for him. I oh so slowly undo the buttons of my shirt. He’s sitting there with wide eyes looking completely mesmerised. I turn my back on him and push my trousers down my legs, bending at the waist. He gasps as he gets a perfect view of my ass and thong covered pussy. I stand back up and walk back over to him, adding more sway than normal to my hips. I see him swallow hard and it gives me an idea. I smile at him reassuringly and gently pull him up. I undo his shirt and pull it off. I look him in the eye to make sure he’s still okay with everything. He seems okay so I kiss and lick my way down his chest and stomach. He moans and arches into me as I go. I fall to my knees in front of him and start undoing his trousers. He watches me with wide eyes as I pull his trousers and boxers down, releasing his erection. He’s not as big as Dean or Cas but he’s not small either. I lick the tip of his cock and his knees almost give out. I gently push him back down, sitting him on the edge of the bed. I push my mouth down his cock and he yelps in surprise.

“Do you want to stop?” I ask.

“No! No I don’t want to stop.” He whispers.

I look at him for a few more seconds and then put my mouth back on his cock. I bob my head up and down, sucking hard. I play with his balls, squeezing them gently then releasing them over and over. He’s almost whimpering from what I’m doing. I don’t take my eyes off him for a second, not wanting to miss it if he changes his mind. I suck him down until he hits the back of my throat, staying there for a couple of seconds then pulling back. He’s whimpering over and over the whole time. As I move back to release his dick he grabs my hair pulling me back down. I moan and suck him as he pulls me down.

“Did I hurt you?” He gasps.

I give my head a little shake and continue to suck him. He relaxes again, still gripping my hair, moaning as I add teeth to the blow job I’m giving him. I feel his balls tighten and Kevin hisses, so I realise he’s going to cum. I pull back, gently moving his hand. He whimpers as I stand, looking almost forlorn. I smile at him again and push him over onto his back. I stand up and remove my bra and thong. He gasps as he sees me completely naked for the first time. I smirk at him and crawl over his body, licking, kissing and nibbling my way up. I straddle his waist, using my hand to line his cock up with my pussy. 

“You sure?” I ask, one last time.

He nods, panting. I sit on his cock pushing him deep. He cries out as I settle on him, his cock deep in my hot wet pussy. I lead one of his hands to my breast, making him squeeze and roll my nipple. I move his other hand to my hip, making him grip it tight. I begin to ride him, slow and gentle to begin with. He’s moaning and thrusting on reflex. He’s squeezing my breast harder than I thought he would and it’s really turning me on.  
I begin grinding on him harder moaning myself at the feel of his cock inside me. I’m not normally the dominant one so it’s kind of a rush to be in charge for once. Suddenly Kevin rolls me over onto my back. I guess he’s getting more confident. He begins to thrust into me, awkwardly at first, but soon getting into his stride. I pull his head down to my breasts and he gets the hint, sucking a nipple into his mouth. I moan at the sensation and it gives him more confidence. He begins thrusting harder and using his teeth on my nipple  
I’m the one crying out now and I can’t help but close my eyes and throw my head back. I’m so close to orgasm but I’m desperately holding back trying to let him have pleasure first. He’s a quick learner though and is thrusting in such a way that he’s hitting a sensitive spot every time. I cum suddenly, clenching my fingers in the blanket underneath not wanting to hurt him with my nails like I would with Dean or Cas. I arch and cry out, causing Kevin to cum too as my pussy walls clench tight around his cock. He fills my pussy and collapses on top of me.

“You… okay?” I gasp between breaths.

“Wow!” Kevin replies breathlessly.

I laugh which makes him moan as he’s still inside me. He rolls off and lays next to me. Within seconds he’s asleep. I laugh slightly and get up to have a shower. At least he can cross something off his list now and he’ll finally get some sleep. I smile as I leave the room.


End file.
